gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam
The RX-78/C.A. Gundam Char Aznable Custom is a mobile suit from the Universal Century timeline, which first appeared in the game Gihren's Greed. Technology & Combat Characteristics In an alternate timeline, the Neo Zeon (different from the original Axis Neo Zeon in Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam) led by Casval Rem Deikun appeared as a third faction near the end of the One Year War and attracted defectors from the other two factions. The RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam was created by the Neo Zeon for Casval's use, and utilized technologies from both the Earth Federation and Principality of Zeon. Meant to be a symbol for Newtypes, it has a reddish paint scheme like the other mobile suits used previously by Casval. Besides the paint scheme, the performance of the Casval's Gundam was also tuned to match his preferences, resulting in it having better mobility and reaction speed than the original RX-78-2 Gundam. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated, and is capable of cutting through any metal not treated with anti-beam coating. The RX-78/C.A. is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the backpack, where their energy capacitors can be recharged. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. :;*Beam Javelin ::The beam javelin is an alternate form of the beam saber, with an extended handle and a three-pronged beam at the end. The long reach of the weapon gives the RX-78/C.A an advantage in close quarters combat. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is the primary weapon used by the Gundam. Making use of E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition. This gives the beam rifle firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's beam cannons. As the Minovsky particles destroy matter on a molecular scale, the beam rifle can penetrate even the thickest armor and destroy its target with a single shot. A weakness of the beam rifle is that it could only be fired 16 times before depleting its energy and becoming useless. ;*Hyper Bazooka :Technically a large rocket launcher, it could fire several 380mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon. While very powerful, it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Gundam Hammer :The Gundam Hammer was essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain, giving the Gundam a ranged melee weapon. The Gundam could either throw or swing the Hammer around itself in order to impact and damage its target through the sheer mass of the hammer. Later, it was upgraded into the Hyper Hammer and had several rockets mounted into the ball in order to allow it to maneuver more effectively in space as well as the ability to change its direction before impact, and to increase the damage it could cause. ;*Shield :Hand-carried, forearm-mounted or stored on the Gundam's backpack, the shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming projectiles and beam attacks. Also used to great effect in close quarters battle with enemy mobile suits. Has a viewport that can be sealed off with an internal blast plate. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :Similar to the prototype mobile suits produced by the Earth Federation Forces' Operation V, the RX-78/C.A. is equipped with a central block which houses the mobile suit's cockpit, control systems and main power source. This core block can eject in case of emergency and unfold into a small Core Fighter. History In one of the parallel timelines depicted in the game Gihren's Greed, Char Aznable reverts to his real name of Casval Rem Deikun near the end of the One Year War. He then lead a new faction, the Neo Zeon (different from the original Axis Neo Zeon in Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam), against the Zeon to realize his Newtype ideals. To that end, the RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam was developed by the Neo Zeon for Char's use and as a symbol for Newtypes. Records showed that this unit has entered combat with the original RX-78-2 Gundam. Picture Gallery Casval Gundam Gihren Greed.png|Casval's Gundam as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed gunchar.png|Casval's Gundam as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed Casval Gundam SD Super.png|As seen in Super Gundam Royale Gunpla RG_Casval%27s_Gundam.jpg|1/144 RG RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art Gunpla_MG_ltd_CasvalsGundam_box.jpg|1/100 MG "RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam (Coating Ver.)" (Gundam 20th Anniversary edition chrome color plated release; 1999); box art Mg-rx-78ca.jpg|1/100 MG RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam (2002): box art MG_Casval%27s_Gundam_Ver.3.0.jpg|1/100 MG "RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam (Ver. 3.0)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Gunpla_PG_CasvalsGundam_001_2002C3_box.jpg|1/60 PG "RX-078/C.A. Casval's Gundam (Metallic Coating Ver.)" (Limited edition C3 exclusive; 2002): box art Gunpla_PG_CasvalsGundam_002_2017Asia_box.jpg|1/60 PG "RX-078/C.A. Casval's Gundam (Metallic Coating Ver.)" (Limited edition Asian Pacific re-issue; 2017): box art Gundam Casval.jpg|1/100 MG RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam: model conversion based on 1/100 MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 1.5) by Max Watanabe (Hobby Japan) Action Figures MSiA_rx-78CA_Famitsu_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam" (Limited edition "Famitsu" magazine special prize draw release; 2000): package front view MSiA_rx-78CA_2ndVer_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam (Second Version)" (Limited edition Sony PlayStation 2 "Gihren's Greed: War for Zeon Independence" video game exclusive; 2002): package front view HCMPro_rx-78CasvalAndG3-DoublePack_p01_front.jpg|1/200 High Complete Model Progressive (HCM Pro) "RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" & RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam" double pack (Limited edition release; 2004): package front view KadoSenshi_rx-78ca_CasvalsGundam_p01_front.jpg|Kado Senshi "RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam" (Limited edition 20th Century Toy Expo - Kyoto exclusive; 2002): box art GFF_0040_RedWarrior_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) "Red Warrior / RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam" figure set (2008): package front view GFF_0040_RedWarrior_box-back.jpg|GFF "Red Warrior / RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam" figure set (2008): package rear view GFFMC_rx-78ca_p01_front.jpg|1/100 Gundam Fix Figuration Metal Composite (GFFMC) "RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam" figure set (2008): package front view GFFMC_rx-78ca_p02_back.jpg|1/100 GFFMC "RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam" figure set (2008): package rear view GFFMC_rx-78ca_p03_sample_front.jpg|1/100 GFFMC "RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam" figure set (2008): product sample - front view GFFMC_rx-78ca_p04_sample_back.jpg|1/100 GFFMC "RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam" figure set (2008): product sample - rear view Notes and Trivia *In the PSP game Gundam Battle Royale, the RX-78/C.A. is a more melee-combat oriented unit than the RX-78-2 and also features Char Aznable's trademark "Kick" maneuver as part of its repertoire. *In SD Gundam G Generation games, Casval Gundam has a "Kick" attack replacing the vulcan guns. References 0024-1.jpg Casval.jpg External links *RX-78CA Gundam Char Aznable Custom